yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Reaper
を る |jpname = 魂を削る死霊 |jphira = たましいをけずるしりょう |phon = Tamashī wo Kezuru Shiryō |trans = Soul-Erasing Spirit |image = SpiritReaperGLD4-EN-GUR-LE.png |attribute = Dark |type = Zombie |type2 = Effect |atk = 300 |def = 200 |level = 3 |lore = This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Destroy this card when it is targeted by a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect or Effect Monster effect. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, your opponent randomly discards 1 card. |delore = Diese Monster kann nicht als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört werden. Wenn diese Karte als Ziel eines Effekts einer Zauber-, Fallen- oder Effektmonsterkarte bestimmt wird, zerstöre diese Karte. Wenn diese Karte erfolgreich direkt angreift, wirft dein Gegner 1 zufällige Karte aus seiner Hand ab. |itlore = Questa carta non viene distrutta in seguito ad una battaglia. Distruggi questa carta quando viene designata come bersaglio dell'effetto di una carta Magia, Trappola o Mostro con Effetto. Quando questa carta attacca direttamente, il tuo avversario scarta 1 carta a caso. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser destruída em batalha. Quando esta carta é designada como alvo de um Spell Card, Trap Card ou efeito de Effect Monster, Traga mais trÊs espíritos do baralho. Quando esta carta inflige Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente devido a um ataque direto, descarte aleatoriamente 1 carta da mão do seu oponente. |splore = Esta carta no puede ser destruida en batalla. Destruye esta carta cuando sea el objetivo de una Carta Mágica, de Trampa, o de un Monstruo de Efecto. Si esta carta ataca directamente con éxito, tu adversario descarta 1 carta al azar. |effect = Continuous, Continuous, Trigger |attack1 = Cannot be destroyed by battle |mst1 = Destroys itself |action1 = Your opponent discards |fusionmaterial1 = Reaper on the Nightmare |number = 23205979 |en_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-EN002 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN024 - R) Pharaonic Guardian (PGD-076 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN006 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-EN009 - C) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-EN011 - GUR) |fr_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-FR002 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR024 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-FR006 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-FR009 - C) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-FR011 - GUR) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-DE002 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE024 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE006 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-DE009 - C) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-DE011 - GUR) |it_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-IT002 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT024 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT006 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-IT009 - C) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-IT011 - GUR) |pt_sets = Revelação Negra Volume 1 (DR1-PT024 - R) Deck Estrutura 2: Insanidade Zumbi (SD2-PT006 - C) |sp_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-SP002 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP024 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP006 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-SP009 - C) Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition (GLD4-SP011 - GUR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP024 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP006 - C) Structure Deck 12: Curse of Darkness (SD12-JP010 - C) Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-JP009 - C) 新たなる支配者 (301-024 - C) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR024 - R) Pharaonic Guardian (PGD-KR076 - R) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR006 - C) Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-KR009 - C) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Common) |wc6_sets = Pharaonic Guardian (Rare) Zombie Collection (Rare) Direct Attack Collection (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 24 |gx04status = Limited }}